The project aims to develop new methods and acquire data on animal sensory processes, to develop quantitative descriptions and models of stimulus control processes, including generalization and discrimination, attention and stimulus integration. The work is most clearly described in terms of two broad areas: psychophysical studies (intensity and wavelength functions with visual stimuli, for example) and studies concerned with stimulus control processes (e.g., the integration of information from two stimulus dimensions; the speed of visual search).